Only In Dreams
by SoraGirl
Summary: Takes place directly after The Eggpire Strikes Back. Jimmy's feelings change as he walks a dazed Cindy home. JC Please R&R :


Disclaimer: If I owned Jimmy Neutron, I wouldn't be obsessively counting down the day till Love Potion #976/J aired.

Author's Note: Okay everyone, this takes place directly after "The Egg-pire Strikes Back" when Jimmy sticks the…memory…thingy…on Cindy and she dazes out. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

The walk home was silent, as might have been expected. After all, one of the two walking home was currently…. "incapacitated" and the other might as well have been, holding his arch rivals hand tightly as they tottered forward. 

He, for one, had no complaints about the silence. It was one of the very VERY few times he could be within a two mile radius of Cindy Vortex without being screamed at and it was…dare he say it, _nice_.

Well…maybe, more then _nice._ It felt wonderful…but not in a "WOW! I JUST GOT A NEW PROTON ACCELERATOR!" kind of way. It was sort of like "extreme contentment"…like this was how it was suppose to be and he had just finally realized. 

Logic finally took hold and he scoffed at his previous notion. He was Cindy Vortex's sworn enemy; _that_ was how it was suppose to be. They hated each other, and they always would. It was like cats and dogs, foxes and rabbits, Tom and Jerry; some things just didn't get along. Even as he reminded himself this, he continued to grasp Cindy's hand in his own; so they didn't usually get along… that didn't mean there was any harm in allowing the bubbly kind of joy holding her hand brought him to continue.

It wasn't long before they had reached the steps of Cindy's house. "Uh, well, I guess this is it," Jimmy said nervously to his companion, who responded with a dizzy "Weerreoooo!" He laughed slightly and began to blush.

 "I know you won't remember this tomorrow," he began saying, as the dazed girl looked the other direction. He continued despite her inattentiveness, he needed to get this out. "But I don't really hate you…I never have…and I'm sorry for all those times we fought…It's…rather complicated…" Still no reaction from Cindy, and he was unsure of _what_ he wanted to say and even less, how he wanted to say it.

"Look, what I mean is…thanks." He finished and before he could think it through, he leaned forward and rested his own lips on Cindy's. This, unquestionably, caught the girl's attention as she melted slightly at the touch. Instinctively, he moved his hand up and ran it through her hair, unknowingly knocking off the memory device.

Cindy awoke with a jolt as the blurry colors around her started to come into focus. She felt a slight pressure on her lips and squinted to see what the peach blob before her was. As the face became clear, she froze.

Oh. 

_My._

_God._

_I'm kissing Jimmy Neutron._

_…and I'm **liking **it._

She remained frozen and shut her eyes tight as her mind raced back, trying to figure out just what had put her in this compromising position. _He must have erased my memory, _she finally concluded. 

Was this some sort of dream world created to fill that gap? She wondered. Or maybe it was just a good old fashioned kind of dream and she was really in her bed, getting a well-deserved rest. No matter what, she knew something this good couldn't be real.

Her thoughts were cut off when Jimmy finally stepped back. "Wow," he said with a dreamy laugh, and stepped backwards, as dazed as Cindy had been a few moments earlier. This was _definitely _the "WOW! I JUST GOT A NEW PROTON ACCELERATOR!" kind of wonderful…except…a thousand times more…like "WOW! I JUST GOT A NEW PROTON ACCELERATOR AND USED IT ON MYSELF!" kind of wonderful.

Jimmy, completely dazed, stepped back a little too far and in a very Aladdin-sque moment, fell off the stairs. Thankfully, Goddard was there to catch him. "To bad you'll forget all this tomorrow Vortex," Jimmy mentioned breathlessly from atop his silver dog-chariot, still unaware that the memory device had fallen off. He quickly directed Goddard to the lab and left a very confused Cindy at her doorstep. 

~

As soon as he entered the lab, he regained his sanity (or at least, most of it anyway). He set forth immediately to deduce exactly what had caused him to lose it in the first place. "It doesn't make any sense…the scientific improbability… there has to be something here…" Jimmy mumbled to himself, as he fumbled around with beakers, trying to figure out what had just happened. 

"A temporary lapse of sanity and…" Cindy. Cindy. Cindy. It was ALL he could think about. "This is insane, I can't even experiment to find out what's wrong!" Cindy. Cindy. Cindy. "STOP IT!" he yelled at his subconscious. Cindy. Cindy. Cindy. It continued, not allowing any other thoughts. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME VORTEX?!" he wailed out in exasperation.

"Goddard," he summoned quickly, unable to take much more of this. "Cindy has managed to set off a string of chain reactions and somehow gained complete control of my mind," he reported frantically pacing about the lab. "I think if I can somehow erase the events of last 30 minutes from my memory, I may be able to regain control of my brain, but we have to work fast. Goddard, the brainwiper2004 please?" 

The metal dog whimpered, obviously he didn't think this was the best solution. "Goddard," Jimmy said again, this time more menacingly. Goddard whimpered once more, but conceded, and fetched the brainwiper2004, setting it before his owner.  Jimmy quickly fumbled with the controls, "No time to lose boy, no telling what kind of damage Cindy could do. Set back 30 minutes…aim…fire!"

~ 

"Hey Neu- I mean, hey Jimmy," Cindy blushed as Jimmy approached the bus stop that morning. He eyed her curiously; she was certainly acting strange. "Vortex?" he stated simply, indicating question with his tone. "Well, I mean, about last night and you know…well…" she fumbled with her words, blushing even harder. "What do you mean?" the boy asked, completely thrown off by Cindy's odd behavior. The girl looked at him in shock. "But…but last night when we…" her voice trailed off as she touched her lips. 

"Look Cindy," Jimmy said, not in the mood for any of her games. He had had a weird dream last night that had left him in an entirely terrible mood. In it, he only need one piece to complete this puzzle and he had been looking everywhere for it and he finally found it in the puzzle box, where he had never thought to look.

 He put the last piece in, but just as he did, the piece disappeared again. He saw the dream as completely random, but it irritated him all the same. "I have no idea what you're talking about…It's probably post traumatic stress making you crazy….er."  He smiled smugly at his last comment. AN: DEM FIGHTIN' WORDS! Teheheh 

Cindy blushed again, how could she be stupid enough to think that Jimmy and her actually kissed? How could she be crazy enough to imagine she would _like _it? It was _Jimmy Neutron_ after all. They weren't meant for kissing or holding hands. They were meant for punching and fighting and whatever other kinds of physical and verbal abuse they could come up with.

 "Wow, too bad you can't blame dork-ness on post traumatic stress, it just comes naturally to you." She bit back as fast as she could. Faltering would show weakness and she wouldn't let Nerdtron have that kind of satisfaction. 

"Whatever, Vortex," Jimmy mumbled as he climbed aboard the bus, still pondering his dream. Cindy smiled weakly, yep, back to the same old tiresome reality…how it was suppose to be. She promised herself this was the better deal…but some part of her admitted, that if it had really all been a dream…she would have preferred to stay asleep.  

Fin.

Hmm…that was strange…but I wanted to throw out a quick J/C before the Looovvee Potion episode (I CAN'T WAIT!) hope you liked it, or didn't hate it beyond all reason :D! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated ^___^

"Have you hugged an author today, write a review, and make ones day."


End file.
